


Counting Blessings

by ClaireFisher



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Blessings, Celebrations, Couch Cuddles, F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Post -Movie: Psych 2: Lassie Come Home, Romance, Sules, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:34:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27733117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaireFisher/pseuds/ClaireFisher
Summary: With his beautiful Juliet nestled to his side, Shawn counted his blessings, grateful for having her in his life, eternally.
Relationships: Juliet O'Hara/Shawn Spencer
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	Counting Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> So, like most times, I wasn't planning on posting anything, but then this idea popped out in my head and this fic was born. I apologize in advance for the lack of action or anything else. This is just pure fluffy and written while I was waiting for my pie to bake. 
> 
> Usually, I wouldn't have time to even breathe on a Thanksgiving day, but, due to the unusual events of this year, I couldn't gather and celebrate like I usually do so I had a little extra time to write something down. Since I imagine a lot of you are in the same position, I decided to bring this as a little cheerful gift, some cute light story to lift moods. 
> 
> This was totally inspired by my own personal view of this incredible holiday! I'm so grateful for God has helped me, during this entire year, to count my blessings, teaching me that even if the ocean revolves, He's my steadiness and safe shore. I hope that you got to see the bright and good that happened in your year, even in the midst of uncertain times <3
> 
> All that said, I hope you all enjoy it, and please, leave a comment if you feel like it! I'll love to hear your opinions, thoughts, suggestion, or anything else!
> 
> Thank you all for reading <3

Sitting on the couch with his feet plopped at the coffee table, something he knew infuriated his wife but that he did nevertheless, much more out of habit than because he liked to pick at her pet peeves, Shawn stared at the half-eaten piece of pumpkin pie inside the decorative plate resting in his lap, the bright orange from the desert contrasting with the delicate leaves painted in dark green and gold adorning the edge of the china. 

He was way too full to finish the treat but still prone to eat it. The taste was so heavenly he wouldn’t be surprised if his stomach led him to end with what he had left on his plate and the rest of the pie inside his fridge. 

But he couldn’t, otherwise, he knew Juliet would kill him. 

She was saving some slices for Lassie. 

A bittersweet smile crossed his face, as Shawn recoiled that entire year. 

Between the perfectly memorized images crossing his mind, he could drift from the painful moments featuring some injuries, meaningless discussion, difficult cases to the day Carlton Lassiter was shot repeatedly and almost met death twice. Then all the adventures following it, his recovery and reconciliation with his family, which he pushed away from the further he could, something the young Spencer couldn’t quite understand but, aware that, maybe in Lassie’s position, he would do the same. 

But now he was back home, surrounded by the love of his Marlowe and little Lilly Nora. 

Unfortunately, the big event Juliet had planned for months, their first year as official Spencers, their first time hosting the Thanksgiving dinner in their little loft went down the drain. Not only because Lassie still couldn’t endure long hours of traveling, but because Henry got caught in the middle of an "adventure" with his dear brother Jack. Madeline’s flight from Sweden got canceled due to a snowstorm. The Guster’s were ready to come, Selene fully medicated and hopeful to keep her food down, when her parents decided to show up, a surprise visit, to discover that their baby girl was not only engaged but pregnant. As for Lloyd and Maryanne, their promise of coming for Christmas and New Year’s was still standing, but after their house was flooded by a broken pipe Lloyd promised he could fix, they were trapped in Miami on a holiday, trying to find a plumber in the midst of celebrations.

That whole confusion led, the not one year married yet, Mr. and Mrs. Spencer to spend that day by themselves, filled with roasted chicken since their last case didn’t allow much time for grocery shopping and the last-minute crafted pumpkin pie.

Despite the previous sadness that overcame the young Head Detective, Juliet left the turn of events to brush past her and put her fairy hands to work, spending the few hours of rest she got on that holiday to assemble a small dinner for herself and Shawn, with his help, he might add, but which it wasn’t that helpful honestly, as he still had trouble in cooking more than basics. 

And for that, just a shallow analysis, he was incredibly grateful for his wife. 

There was so much in Juliet, so many hidden talents, so many bright smiles and morning kisses, comfort and commitment, the sense and feel of home he never had in his entire life until that fortunate day when she stole, he would still hold to that truth, his seat at that dinner and, unconsciously, his heart too, as cliche and oversaid that might be. 

Juliet was his everything, the one there through thick and thin, that put up with his faults and flaws. The one who waited patiently for him, for such long years he still got surprised she still chose him in the end. And if this whole realization wasn’t enough to clarify Shawn about him not deserving her, a daily life spent by her side was.

Because Juliet Spencer-O’Hara was the best that could be. Perfect in her imperfections, a goddess under his high-observant eyes, more beautiful and pure than the finest piece of art and he got to call her his, not for possession or selfishness, but filled with the most humble adoration of knowing that he could wake up every single day looking at her, by her side, it didn’t matter if they were completely mad at each other. 

Sure, he was also grateful for the other amazing people in his life too. 

Gus, his buddy for life, his brother, and the only one to understand the past that molded the present Shawn. His dad who, although he held so much against for too long, was still the one to push him to be better, to love him unconditionally, and the anchor keeping him grounded when his gift led him to dangerous waters. Lassie, a man he never imagined he would call a friend but who, nowadays, was family. Juliet’s family, especially Maryanne, who welcomed him with open arms, the only one to actually pick his side, occasionally, on an argument going on between him and her daughter and the one who was a hundred percent sure of a love both Shawn and Juliet took long five years to act on. 

But, as he sat on his couch, eyes now lingering in the figure of his wife returning to the room with her green snuggie in her arms, a soft smile on her lips, blond strands falling from her ponytail, and her favorite PJ’s on, all Shawn could think was how grateful he felt, not only for her life but for who she was. 

“Why are you staring at me like that?”

As if he was pulled out of a trance, Shawn shook his head lightly, eyes focusing on her bright blue ones, inspecting her face, not missing the slight blush coloring her cheeks, her shyness taking over her face as she tucked one strand of her loose hair behind her ear, like Juliet, always does whenever he looks at her like that. 

For a second Shawn only smiled, his lopsided grin that forever would cause Juliet’s stomach to flip-flop, heart skipping a few beats until she felt steady on her two feet, capable of moving without tripping. 

She came closer, sitting beside him on the couch, eyes never leaving him though, still not sure of why her husband was looking at her like that, so indescribable, transparent, causing her to feel loved in a whole new way, surprising, warming and fulfilling. 

Setting his plate to his side, Shawn turned slightly, fingers coming to caress her cheek softly, still drinking her in, swimming in the ocean of who Juliet was. 

“Just admiring who I’m most grateful for.”

Inpreventably, Juliet’s cheeks gained a deeper pink tone, as she leaned into his touch and care.

“Shawn…”

The soft way she said his name, so full of love, commitment, hovered on the air as a perfect bubble, which burst a few seconds later, coating them with warmth, leading Shawn to close the gap between them, his tender kiss reassuring her, for the hundredth time, of how much he loved her, how the wait paid off. 

As their lips parted, Shawn made sure to plant a small kiss on her forehead before he watched her eyes open again, slowly welcomed with the brightest blue he ever attested, more limpid and clear than any summer sky. 

“Happy Thanksgiving, Jules.”

Smiling, he restored his previous position, back rested at the couch, feeling his beloved wife snuggle against his side, moving her legs to spread them above his lap, bodies mingled on the side as she took all possible advantages of his warmth and coziness, her head rested on his chest, ear above his heart, soothing her to the ultimate level of relaxation. 

Shawn, delicately, freed her hair from the hairband, letting his fingers brush the strands, just because he knew how much she appreciated it. 

He turned the TV on and soon the quiet apartment was filled with the first lines of “You’ve Got Mail”, a movie of Juliet’s choice but to which Shawn didn’t oppose, at least not that much. 

Fast engrossed in the plotline, which he had memorized but wasn’t willing to admit, Shawn almost missed the whispered words of his wife who, taken by tiredness and surrounded by comfort, wouldn’t last awake long. 

“I love you, Shawn. You’re my blessing.”

With a smile brighter than all lights of 1998’s New York portrayed on his screen, Shawn kissed the top of Juliet’s head, continuing his work at detangling her gorgeous blond curls, heart bursting with happiness he never thought he would feel in his life.

And for the first time in a long while, Shawn didn't feel sad for not having a big celebration, surrounded by love, family, and cheer, like his friends while growing up had, nor the disappointment of not having his loved ones to celebrate with him that year either. 

Instead, Shawn felt the fulfillment and reassurance of knowing that, from now on, it was him and Juliet forever, right there, together, entangled at one another, some corny romantic comedy playing on, unfinished desert left at the couch’s armrest, his wife’s inebriating sent involving him completely, and he was completely okay with that. 

Let it be a big pompous gathering, or only them two. As long as Jules was there, everything was perfect. 

As her breathing started to even, he smiled, not ready to let the opportunity slip.

“I love you too my Jules.”

With a lasting smile on her lips, Juliet was taken to dreamland, that tide stronger than she could fight against. She didn’t want to leave Shawn, in some sense, alone, but it was inevitable. 

But Shawn didn’t mind. 

She was there with him. 

It was more than enough. 

So he proceeded through the night, with his beautiful Juliet nestled to his side, his focus split between his wife and Meg Ryan and Tom Hanks, as he counted his blessings.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, I apologize for anything too OCC or misplaced plots, but this was written in 30 minutes and posted now, while I experience the pleasant coma after stuffing my face in pumpkin pie. ;)


End file.
